plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Stink Cloud
|variant/GW = |duration/GW = 16 sec. |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |image/GW2 = Zombie Stink CloudGW2.png |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 16 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A }} Zombie Stink Cloud is an ability for the Foot Soldier. It creates a purple cloud that makes the area impossible to see through, also dealing two damage per second to any plants in the area of the cloud. Its alternate ability is the Super Stink Cloud. Origins It is based on a smoke grenade, a canister-type grenade used as a signaling device, a target or landing zone marking device, or as a screening device for unit movements. Stickerbook description A Zombie Stink Cloud stuck in a small canister is one of many Zomboss inventions. It not only blinds Plants, it hurts them too. Strategies With Try to throw it into a huge group of plants, or you can use it in Gardens & Graveyards mode around the garden to cover up your teammates and deal damage to the plants at the same time. It's also good in Gnome Bomb, being able to finish off weakened foes that are trying to defuse/set the Gnome Bomb. Alternatively, throwing it in a random direction can bait the opponents into thinking there are zombies behind the smoke, allowing for some hits while they're distracted. A good strategy to use with the Zombie Stink Cloud is to throw it onto Potted Plants, as it will constantly hurt them from the smoke, rendering them useless until the smoke clears or until they die. Zombie Stink Cloud can also be used to stop a group of Cacti that are hiding in the backline. Because the smoke is impossible to see through, the Cacti will be forced to reposition onto another area where they can shoot without the Zombie Stink Cloud blocking their view. As a last ditch method, throw the stink cloud directly onto your opponent and hope it vanquishes them. Against When you see one flying, run before it hits the ground. But remember, Chompers can burrow through the cloud and not receive damage. As a Cactus, reposition to another spot if you are constantly being targeted by Zombie Stink Clouds. Alternatively, shoot something at it or get something in the way (like a Garlic Drone). If all else fails, try and jump as high as possible to block it in the air to prevent it from touching the ground, bursting it prematurely. If there is a cloud of smoke from afar, there are likely zombies behind it trying to escape or protect themselves. In this case, try firing if your crosshair goes red, to prevent an escape from the zombies behind it. The zombies behind the smoke cloud won't be able to retaliate, as the smoke is blocking their view. Gallery ZombieStinkCloud.png|Zombie Stink Cloud's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 Screenshot 2017-12-15 at 12.23.24 PM.png|Zombie Stink Cloud's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 STINK.png|Zombie Stink Cloud in Gnome Bomb Trivia *Its description had a grammatical error in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, saying, "it not only blind plants, it hurts them too" instead of "it not only blind''s'' plants, it hurts them too." **This mistake has been fixed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *It and Super Stink Cloud will burst on impact with anything, not just the ground only. *It resembles Zombie Fog from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The canister that is thrown appears to have a zombie face printed on it, like the ZPG and Multi-Rocket. **However, on the ability icon for the Stink Cloud, it shows a skull on the canister, unlike the actual in-game canister. **The image for the grenade is different from the in-game canister in other ways, as well, for the image for it shows a round, purple grenade with a white skull on it, and the in-game canister is shaped like a beverage can, is gray, and with a zombie face printed on it. See also *Super Stink Cloud fr:Nuage Puant Zombie Category:Abilities Category:Foot Soldier abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities